european_war_4_napoleonfandomcom-20200214-history
France
France is a country in European War 4. It is playable in all 6 conquests, and the Imperial Eagle campaign. France is a good start for beginners because it's easy to play, it has a good amount of resources and troops, and it has exemplary generals (such as Napoleon or Devout). Overall France is a major power in Europe. They have a high stat infantry line with the strongest guards in European War 4. France also have powerfulartillery, especially the light and heavy artillery. Their cavalry is decent, so is their navy. Campaign: Imperial Eagle (1793-1820) Imperial Eagle Imperial Eagle is only playable as France,and it is mostly accorded to history except the last 2-3 missions.It's easy to finish,but missions like Expedition Russia or Peninsular War can be hard if you are impatient. Conquest Europe 1798 Overall In Europe 1798 conquest, France starts as the leader of its allies. They are France, Netherlands, Spain, Italy, Denmark, Duchy of Warsaw, Ottoman Empire. In the beginning France has 8 cities (1 VII, 1 V, 2 III, 1 II, 3 I), 3 factories (2 II, 1 I), 2 stables (2 II) and 3 ports (3 II). They also has 8 generals: Jourdan, Massena, Dumouriez, Moreau, Claude, Desaix, Marmont, Napoleon and 4 other generals in Paris tavern. These are Junot, MacDonald, Lannes, Drouot. French force concentration near the border with Holy Roman Empire, and a smaller force in the coast of the Mediterranean Sea. Strategy If you want a quick and swift victory, try to fight on as many front as you can. First, try to invade Sardinia and Naples with Napoleon and the Line Infantry. In that time, blitz through the north of Holy Roman Empire. Then, get the naval superiority on the English Chanel, and split the main force into 3 parts for United Kingdom, south of Holy Roman Empire, Prussia and Russia. Because everytime the Spain A.I is so stupid, they cannot even defeat Portugal so help them by sending troops. Before march in Prussia and southern Holy Roman Empire send some forces to invade United Kingdom. After you have taken Naples, send the Mediterranean force upwards to attack Vienna. This should have a large artillery garrison, and as Poland is probably defeated, there will be a lot of Coalition troops near Warsaw. After you defeated these troops with the help of Napoleon, attack Buda, Pest and Clujnapoca. At this time, Prussia should has fallen. From Prussia split forces again for Sweden and North Russia. The army in Austria should go north to take south Russia. Don't forget to check for Nelson's fleet in the Mediterranean Sea. This strategy will guarantee a win at about 60 turns without using any medikit or your HQ general. America 1775 Overall In America 1775 conquest, France starts as a member of America's allies. They are America, France, Netherlands, Duchy of Warsaw, Russia. In the beginning France has 2 cities (1 III, 1 II), 1 factories (1 I), 1 stables (1 I) . They also has 2 generals: Jourdan, Bruix and 3 other generals in Nashville tavern: Reding, Platov, Dumouriez. France's territory is surrounded by Indian, Spain and Brunswick. Strategy Europe 1806 Overall In Europe 1806 conquest, France starts as the leader of its allies. They are France, Netherlands, Spain, Italy, Denmark, Algeria, Ottoman Empire, Naples, Confederation of the Rhine, Naples, Switzerland. In the beginning France has 8 cities (1 VII, 1 IV, 4 III, 2 I), 4 factories (2 III, 1 II, 1I), 4 stables (2 III, 1II, 1I) and 3 ports (1 III, 2 II). They also has 6 generals: Villeneuve, Sebastiani, Drouot, Savary, Napoleon, Lannes and 3 other generals in Paris tavern: Arrighi, Marmont, Grouchy. French force concentration near their Western border, with 2 big fleets in Bay of Biscay and Barcelona Sea. Strategically, France has a huge advantage over conquering Russia but it requires fast pace if you don't want to get overwhelmed. Also remember about taking out Portugal and North Africa as Spain to stupid to do it on their own. Also Britain can really be a big pain so send at least one fast cavalry division led by a high class general Strategy Europe 1809 Overall In Europe 1809 conquest, France starts as the leader of its allies. They are France, Netherlands, Italy, Denmark, Algeria, Ottoman Empire, Naples, Confederation of the Rhine, Naples, Switzerland, Sweden, Duchy of Warsaw, Wallachia. In the beginning France has 11 cities (2 VII, 2 IV, 1 III, 3 II, 3 I), 2 factories (1 II, 1I), 3 stables (1 III, 2 I) and 3 ports (1 III, 2 II). They also has 6 generals: Napoleon, Lannes, Junot, Bernadotte, Ney, Soult and 2 other generals in Paris tavern: Arrighi, Grouchy. French force concentration near their border with Spain, near the English Channel. Strategy America 1812 Overall In America 1812 conquest, France starts as a member of America's allies. They are America, France, Russia. In the beginning France has 2 cities (1 III, 1 II), 1 factories (1 I). They also have 3 generals: Perignon, Claude and Sebastiani. France's territory is the second smallest on this map. Strategy First defeat the southernmost Indian forces with peril on and the artillery next to him. While doing this take down the Spanish generals who will try to attack your southern border, don't go over the Mississippi River. Try to land the troops in the Atlantic Ocean near New York and head down to defeat the Indian troops who shoul be attacking Washington by now. Send the French navy to defeat Hessen and the Royal Navy move upwards into Indian territory, but be careful to stay out of range of the Royal Navy in Lake Superior. After defeating the Indian forces that are attacking upwards, send Sebastiani to capture Cleveland and the nearby port, then defeating the Royal Navy in Lake Erie. After reducing Spain to forts, move upwards towards Lake Superior with all of the force not attacking Cleveland. After taking fort William, move across the north shore of Lake Superior, into British territory from the north. Commission a small force to take Indian territory on the east side of Lake Michigan. After taking Indian territory north of Lake Huron, move east, towards Quebec City. Build up a large garrison in Michigan, and use it to take Detroit and if possible, Fort York after taking Quebec City move south to capture Montreal and Kingston. By now enemy forces should be all but defeated. Destroy the Royal Navy in Lake Huron and Lake Superior. Use artillery to wipe out the last Royal Navy ships in Lake Ontario winning the war. Europe 1815 Overall In Europe 1815 conquest, France starts as the leader of its allies. They are France, Italy, Naples, Ottoman Empire, Wallachia, Algeria, Tripolitania. In the beginning France has 8 cities (1 VII, 1 V, 1 IV, 1 III, 1 II, 3 I), 3 factories (1 II, 2 I), 3 stables (1 III, 2 II) and 2 ports (2 II, 1I). They also has 8 generals: Massena, Napoleon, Augereau, Grouchy, Gerard, MacDonald, Perignon and 4 other generals in Paris tavern: Nansouty, Arrighi, Savary and Serurier. French force concentration near their Eastern border, English Channel and Spain. This map is not to good for obtaining princesses as France at time is pretty much in big trouble Category:Countries